


How to Date a Former Galran Druid

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), In which Haggar is an ally, M/M, Some trust her, some trust her a little less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: ...As told by an Altean princess. How to navigate social situations, such as diplomatic communications, Paladins with PTSD and what to do on the rare day with time for leisure.
-
Alternately titled, 'Purple is the Color of Royalty'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write an Allgar oneshot... Enjoy it my darlings.

_Don't force them to interact with anyone they believe to distrust them..._

"Allura, I don't think-"

"Darling, don't you worry," Allura said, smiling comfortingly at Haggar's worried face. Haggar briefly wondered at her use of human petnames, but quickly brought her mind back to more important matters.

"I do not think that they will be comfortable with me sitting with them," she said, slowly and firmly. Allura sighed.

"They're fine with Keith, are they not?"

"He has not committed the horrible acts that I have," Haggar said. "They have no reason to distrust him. I, however, replaced Shiro's limb with something that the Galran soldiers frequently take advantage of their control over. In addition-"

"Haggar."

Haggar stopped when Allura said her name.

"It's okay," Allura said. "You don't have to sit with us if you do not wish to."

Haggar shook her head. "I'll just... Wait out here."

Allura seemed disappointed, but she relented. She pressed a kiss to Haggar's forehead, and then walked into the diplomatic meeting. Haggar sighed and sat down against the building.

Allura and the Paladins were talking to some of the leaders of a race, attempting to convince them to ally with Voltron. Haggar knew these aliens would be more than happy to do so, knowing all that Voltron stood for. The only problem was that they loved peace, more than the Alteans had. So the act of getting them to agree to a  _war_ would be difficult. Which meant she'd be out here for a while. She pulled her cloak closer to her body, and ducked her head down to hide her face from anyone passing by the building.

_...But try to help others trust them, nonetheless, whether your loved one is aware of it or not._

"Princess, we had been led to believe your mate would be here," the King said, tilting his head at Allura. His four eyes blinked at her inquisitively. "The Blue Paladin has brought his. But where is yours?" Keith turned a darker shade of purple and hid his face in Lance's shoulder. Lance grinned, and Allura ignored both of them and faced the King.

"I apologize, sire. She was worried that you would be uncomfortable with her presence, and decided not to come."

"I have heard that she took a former Galran druid as her lover," one adviser said to the King, not even trying to keep her voice quiet. "The poor thing must be scared to death."

"Excuse me?" Allura turned to that adviser, a threatening fire in her eyes. "Just what makes you think I am scared of my lover?"

"Not you, dear," the adviser said, holding one hand up in what they saw to be a sign of apology. "Your lover. She must be frightened of her new status, both in the war and at your side."

Allura calmed herself, and nodded. "She is. I thank you for understanding." Allura held up her hand in the same apologetic sign to the King.

"I hope she is willing to meet with us soon, when this dreadful war is over," he said. "In the meantime, my people and I will agree to aid Voltron in its quest for peace. I do hope we will not be asked to fight too often?"

"Not at all, sire," Allura said. "I will only ask that if Zarkon begins to threaten your planet, you call for us. We will come as soon as we can."

* * *

"Did it go well?" Haggar asked, keeping close to Allura and carefully keeping her eyes forward as they all walked back to the ship.

"It did," Allura said. "They asked where you were."

Haggar stopped in her tracks. "You told them of me?"

"Coran did," Allura said. She took Haggar's hand in her own and pulled her to keep walking. "While he was setting up the meeting with the adviser, he was the one who asked if you would be welcome. And they said yes, because you are my lover." She twined their hands together. "...I wish you had come."

Haggar was silent. Allura hadn't expected her to respond, so this was fine.

Then, Haggar spoke. It was barely a whisper, but she heard it.

"Maybe next time."

Allura smiled softly.

* * *

_Let your Paladins get used to them on their own terms..._

Haggar still wasn't used to being around the Paladins, and the same could be said for them about her.

The only one Haggar felt any semblance of comfort around was...

"Keith, come now. You don't want to be late for meditation," she said. Keith stood up from the table and smiled at everyone else.

"See you guys later," he said, and followed Haggar out of the room. "Why do I need to do it at the same time every day?" he asked her when they were out of earshot.

"Technically speaking, you don't need to do it every day," she said. "But it is a good way to keep your anger in check. Your former methods won't be effective now that your Galran DNA has been activated."

"You've told me," Keith said with a slight sigh. "Thanks for helping me, though. I wasn't trying to be ungrateful or anything, just..."

Keith trailed off. Haggar sighed. "You wish your DNA had not been activated at all. Am I correct?"

Keith's lack of response told her that she was right. Haggar stepped in front of him, and he stared at her in slight confusion.

"Unless you ever commit anything as grotesque as anything that  _they_ have," Haggar said, "you need not worry about your DNA. As long as you can keep your meditation up, you won't ever have to fear hurting anyone who does not deserve it."

Keith nodded, and Haggar turned to continue down the hall to the training deck.

Keith's voice stopped her. "You don't need to worry, either." She sighed slightly, wishing that was true.

"Yes, I do," she said, her voice resigned. "I've done horrible things. Things you couldn't imagine. None of you should feel safe around me."

_...But do your best to remind your Paladins that they're on the same side now._

Allura placed a gentle hand on Shiro's shoulder before he could leave the dining room with the others. "May I have a word?"

He looked confused, but he nodded all the same. He sat back down and Allura waited until the other Paladins had left before speaking.

"Is there anything I can do to get you and the others to be more comfortable with my lover's presence?"

This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. But it was the first time Allura hadn't referred to Haggar by name.

It suddenly became much clearer to Shiro how painful it must have been for all but one of the Paladins to be so awkward and mistrusting of Haggar. Haggar wasn't just a new ally, she was the woman Allura had fallen in love with. He sat up straighter, and let the usual 'We're trying, it's a process, etc.' response die on his tongue.

"Lance might be more comfortable with it in a sort of... Double date setting," he said instead. Allura perked up at the different response. "Like, if both you and Keith are present, he may be willing to open up more to Haggar."

Allura nodded. "Alright. Double date with Keith and Lance. Anything else?"

Shiro sighed. "Pidge might be a bit more difficult. Maybe try to convince Haggar to help them find their brother and father?"

"I'm sure she'd know something..." Allura mused to herself, then nodded to Shiro. "What about Hunk?"

"I'm not sure... You'd have to ask him directly. Aside from cooking I'm not sure what hobbies he has. And I doubt she'd be much help in that area."

Allura sighed and twirled a spoon. "Alright then. And..." She glanced at him. "...I suppose that's all."

Shiro sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Allura said. "You dealt with horrible things. It's going to take you a while, just as it took you a while to accept Keith."

"Y-yeah. I'll get there, I promise." He smiled uncertainly. He did feel bad about it, but every time he tried...

"You can go now," Allura said with a wave of her hand. "Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, princess," Shiro said, standing up. He left, still thinking about how much Allura wanted everyone to get along.

* * *

Shiro found Haggar and Keith when they were just finishing up their meditation. "Hey, um, Haggar," he said. Haggar turned her head away slightly, and pulled her hood over her head so it hid her eyes better. "D'you wanna train with me?" Shiro asked quickly.

Haggar paused. Shiro waited to see how she'd respond, holding his breath.

"I can't. That may raise any anger still in my body, especially so soon after meditation." She still wasn't looking at him, but Shiro thought he saw a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Maybe tomorrow then. Before you and Keith meditate?" he offered. "I'd, um, like to hear your thoughts on how my fighting would match up against a Galran soldier."

Haggar hummed. "Alright then. Tomorrow."

She wasn't certain why Shiro was so eager to hear her thoughts, out of everyone he could have asked. But it was nice to have someone other than Allura or Keith to approach her in a friendly manner. Haggar decided not to question it.

"Got it," Shiro said, nodding firmly. Haggar kept her gaze carefully away from him, making sure he wouldn't see her eyes. "See you later, Haggar."

She waited for him to walk away before she looked back to Keith. "What was that about?" she asked. Keith shrugged, just as confused as she seemed to be.

* * *

_Don't force them to go out into a public space, even for a date..._

"We have some leisure time today," Allura said, smiling at Haggar. She sat on her stomach on the bed, swinging her legs in the air. Haggar looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to go on a date?"

Haggar shifted. "'Go' where?" she asked, already apprehensive.

Allura sighed softly. "Not necessarily out of the castle," she said, reaching to hold Haggar's hand. Haggar smiled a bit as their fingers entwined. "I found some Altean movies. We could just cuddle and watch those?"

"What movies?" Haggar asked. "None of those 'Moonlight' movies, right?" Allura shuddered.

"Heavens, no. I'm glad  _those_ are destroyed." She grinned at Haggar. "I have  _good_ movies. Like 'The Cry of the Heartbroken Lioness'!"

"A classic," Haggar said, nodding in approval. She closed her book with a slight smile. "Alright. Movie date it is."

_...But if they express an interest, encourage it._

"Hey, guys!" Lance came in with a big grin. Allura and Haggar sighed, and Haggar reached to pause the movie. "Look, Coran and everyone else was talking about taking a pit stop at a planet nearby... Thought you'd want to be a part of the decision."

Allura stood up, and held out a hand to Haggar. She took it and they followed Lance out of the lounge to the control room.

It turned out that the planet did have some things that would be useful in the long run. It also had some lovely romantic areas, but Allura wasn't going to count on Haggar wanting to leave the castle whether they landed or not. She opted to send Hunk and Pidge on a supply run.

Once they had landed, and she'd sent Hunk and Pidge off, she turned with a grin to Haggar. "Back to the movie?"

Haggar was silent for a moment. "Um, I know we said we wouldn't go out of the castle, but..."

Allura tried not to get too excited. "Yes?" She shifted, coming just the slightest bit closer.

"Well... This place does have some lovely romantic places of interest..." Haggar wouldn't meet Allura's eyes. "M-maybe it wouldn't be too bad to go to one... While we're here."

Allura grinned at Haggar, and held out a hand. "Well then, let's go."

Haggar blushed a darker shade of purple as she took Allura's hand. "Shouldn't I be treating  _you_ like a princess?" she asked with a slight smirk. Allura grinned.

"Should you?" she asked teasingly. "Isn't _purple_ the color of royalty?"

Haggar laughed softly and walked at Allura's side as they left the castle. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You tell me," Allura said once they were outside. She twirled Haggar around once and giggled. "You're  _my_ princess. What do you want to do?"

Haggar laughed at that. "What's close then? We shouldn't be gone for too long."

Allura smiled. "This way."

She led Haggar off to a rocky cliff, overlooking an ocean that seemed to shimmer a rainbow of colors. She sat down, and Haggar sat next to her, leaning close.

"...This is nice," Haggar said softly. Allura smiled, and squeezed her hand. "I love you," Haggar murmured. Words she didn't say often, but Allura treasured them every time.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight = Altean Twilight. It's the one thing Allura and Coran don't miss.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
